


A friend in need is a friend indeed

by JellicleCat10SG



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Percy Jackson, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, Percy gets beat up, Protective Annabeth Chase, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellicleCat10SG/pseuds/JellicleCat10SG
Summary: Percy is on his way to a party with the rest of the Seven minus leo who hasn’t returned from calypsos island yet, he gets attacked hopefully he doesn’t drop the pizza.(Bad at summaries)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Tip: don’t turn up late to a party

**Author's Note:**

> Would appreciate feedback of any kind  
> Set before TOA and Leo’s return  
> Trying to make As canon compliment as possible

When Percy thought that arriving late to the sevens monthly reunion wouldn’t be too bad he was wrong. It was freezing and quiet, camp half blood during the winter always seemed desolate especially during long nights like these. Something seemed off but he shook it to just the jitters from the cold. He had been asked to pickup some Pizzas on the way but had got held up and was certain Annabeth would kill him. As he made his way through camp he could hear his friends all laughing and listening to music, most likely around the ping pong table. He smiled and thanked the gods (for once) for his awesome friends. Who knew that saving the world from a primordial goddess would result in strong friendships. Percy was about halfway to the big house when he heard a twig snap behind him. He span round instinctively moving his right hand into his pocket to grip riptide.

Scanning the area he saw nothing and assumed it had just been an animal. As he turned back around he was caught off guard as dust was thrown into his eyes. He screamed and instantly tumbled backwards pulling out riptide and extending it into its sword form. He was met with a cut to his left ankle and turned to swing his sword but was kicked backward in the chest into the ground. He breathed heavily and tried to calm himself. He slowed his breaths and quickly rose into a defensive stance. He may have been blinded but he had hearing and years of training under his belt. In seconds he had calculated that there were multiple attackers? Monsters maybe? He had no clue he hadn’t gotten a look. Monsters couldn’t be in the camp unless invited so it was possible some campers left over the winter had become turncoats. He was jaded from his thoughts when he heard footsteps hastily moving towards his flank, he spun and blocked an stab aimed at his neck. But in the process he received a club to the small of his back sending him forward into a blade that cut across his stomach. He quickly swung his left hand out and punched whoever had cut him in the face. Before he even had a chance to breathe he received a bite to his shoulder blade. instinctively judo flipping whoever had been nibbling on him into the dirt and stomping on them for good measure.

Due to his mind going into hyperdrive to keep him alive because of his current lack of sight Percy had failed to take into account the severity of his injuries and his closeness to the big house. Somewhere deep in his mind he recalled he had somehow lost the pizzas. He felt a breath on his back and went to turn but was slammed to the ground by something bulky and hairy. He fought to get up but got kicked and thrown back to the ground in a daze. Realising he was in trouble Percy tried to yell for some minor assistance when his head was slammed into the ground and he saw stars. At this point his body felt numb and he recognised faintly he was bleeding somewhat all over. He did however feel himself being hauled up and dragged. He struggled and managed a good kick due to the grunt of pain he heard to his left. He was punched in the stomach further opening his wound and lifted above what he presumed was someone’s head. The dust had slightly cleared from his eyes and as he looked down he realised a second too late who exactly was holding him. His so called old enemy the minotaur, he hadn’t seen him since the battle of Manhattan. After registering who exactly had smashed him into the dirt Percy realised a second too late what the Minotaur was going to do. Only just recognising he still had a loose grip on his sword Percy went to lift his arm and found he lacked the strength. Before he could come up with anything else the Minotaur stepped forward and tossed him like a rag doll straight at one of the windows of the big house. He had a second of nothing but the wind in his ears before the world exploded around him in light and sound.

His body smashes into said window covering him in cuts and gashes as he sails straight into the unsuspecting pool table. Breaking it in two and crashing to the floor with it in a heap of destruction, he hazily hears screaming, yelling and looked up slightly to see a blonde angel rush over and kneel over him. The last thing his mind witnessed before succumbing to unconsciousness was said angel cradling his face in her hands as tears fell from her beautiful shining eyes onto his aching face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth POV

Minutes Earlier 

Annabeth gapped in horror, confusion and worry at the sight before her. Jason and Frank stood before here discussing how ugly modern architecture looked. Sure she preferred a more ancient style herself but come on seriously? these two were taking it too far with the whole architecture trash talking discussion, she felt personally attacked Calming her wish to defend her love for buildings Annabeth sighed and looked out towards the door knowing Percy was due to arrive any minute. Being the seaweed brain he was he must have found some kind of blue object to show her on his way over. She shook her head and smiled at the thought of her boyfriend. They hadn’t had much alone time since before the whole Hera kidnapping Situation/Mother Nature nearly killing them and destroying camp... regardless, they decided a get together would be good for everyone, allow for a night to reminisce. 

The only member of the seven who wasn’t attending was Leo, who it turns out was thankfully alive and well despite having not turned up yet to camp, though they all held faith he’d turn up eventually. Much to the groups collective annoyance and concern. Piper approached her and they both without having to speak delivered there thoughts simply through an eye roll. Boys will be boys.

“All right you two get up and get ready, Percy should almost be here with the Pizzas.” Annabeth said. 

Hazel who had been setting the ping pong table up with chairs perked up at that.

“He better hurry up before those two lose their heads” she replied with a smirk and did a small tilt of her head in the direction of the boys. Jason and Frank looked affronted but remained quiet resuming their discussion. Piper came to stand next to Annabeth and simply stated “I’m sure Percy will come flying in here any minute and then we can dig into some pizza and the real party can begin”. 

As those words left pipers mouth they heard a roar outside and before they could react a person came smashing through the window and crashed into a heap on top of the pool table causing it to break in half and crumble to the ground. Despite her immediate shock her demigod senses and Athena given intellect annabeth quickly took stock and understand the situation in mere seconds. An obvious attack, injured camper, strong enemy needed to throw young adult camper. She listed these things in her head within 6 seconds but came to a grinding and sudden halt as she recognised who was collapsed between the remains of the pool table.

Percy. 

Her Percy.

Panic and worry instantly crawled up her spine and set her senses alight as she laid eyes on him and his broken form, cut, bleeding and bruised with the only sign he was alive being his weak gasps and the barely visible rise and fall of his chest. She ran and fell to his side knees screaming alongside her voice “PERCY!” her hands hovering over him delicately wanting to not hurt him any further. She faintly heard the gasps, footsteps and felt the others crowd around her. But all she could see was Percy. She lifted his head and held his face in her hands. “Percy?” Lightly caressing his face and searching his dazed eyes. “What happened, Who did this to you?” she lifted her eyes to hazel and with just the desperation and fear in her eyes managed to get the message across as Hazel rushed off to get the medkit with ambrosia and nectar. She turned and saw Jason staring out the window with a face of what could only be described of as pure anger. He picked up his gladius and rushed outside with Frank hot on his heels bow and arrow in hand to deal with whatever or whoever had done this to Percy. 

Annabeth looked back down to a barely conscious Percy as tears started to form in her eyes. Choking back a sob she carded her hands through his usually soft tussled hair but faltered due to the blood and dirt she found in her way.

“Babe?” She murmured 

“Seaweed brain can you hear me!?” She said as her voice rose and became more hoarse in her panic.

He gazed up at her through slits in his barely open eyes, he looked at her confused yet with revere and mouthed barely audible what she thought sounded like the word angel?, before his head fell limp further into her gentle but firm hands as he groaned painfully.

Annabeth gazed outside as the sounds of fighting met her ears and anger surged in her gut. Fighting within herself between the urge to cradle Percy in her hold or setting him down gently, picking up her drakon bone sword and charging out their to show whoever was responsible that hurting Percy wouldn’t be tolerated.

Before she could decide Piper came to her side and tapped she felt a firm tap on her shoulder that pulled her back from her swirling mind. She gazed in confusion as piper stood before her, holding her knife in one hand as she held annabeth’s sword out in the other.

“We’ve got company incoming, Gonna need your help here girlfriend to keep perce safe” Piper affirmed with a gentle smile

Settling Percy down gently and kissing his forehead, Annabeth stood taking her sword from piper and looking over her shoulder through the window. she spotted several monsters making their way past Jason and Frank -who were too busy already engaged in battle- heading for the front door and several windows. Hazel returned with her sword in hand and dropped the medkit next to Percy.

“Hazel, piper I’m gonna need you to drag Percy over to the far wall in the corner. Hazel you’ll check Percys injuries, if theirs anything that needs immediate attention give him ambrosia and nectar. Me and piper will protect you two and call you in if we need help” annabeth stated, her gaze flicking between hazels eyes and percys form.

Hazel nodded as she and piper began to drag Percys heavy but fit form over to the far wall. Annabeth started to assess the big houses defensive capabilities and their current situation.

“Their trying to box us in, we’re gonna have to fend them off from several angles, the front door to this room will be their main entry point due to its size so we need to focus our defence their but we can’t leave ourselves vulnerable on our flank and sides so keep an eye on the Windows you two.” She commanded 

She prepared herself, she didn’t have time to think on how monsters got through the barrier, why they were attacking in such a large number or how they were basically on their own alone at camp. All she could do is fight and hope that Jason and Frank were fairing as well as she hoped her and the girls would. The monsters began swarming in as piper came to stand beside her.

Annabeth raised her sword.


End file.
